


All Out

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horse racing AU with no horse racing. Also known as What Happens When You Give the Lannister Twins an Afternoon Off and a Riding Crop (but thats way too long and obvious a title). Shameless smut, as it says in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out

Jaime gave the kid a leg up into the saddle and and made sure her… his foot was fitted into the stirrup. He passed up a riding crop but the boy waved it away.

“I don’t need it.”

“You should try and get a feel for it, in case one day you do,” he advised.

The kid stuck his tongue out and dug his heels in, leaving Jaime rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t fall off this time, Arry!”

“That was a lie! I never fall!”

He turned to see Cersei, her hair loosely tied back, leaning against a stable door. The summer dress had to be one that their father had bought her. It wasn’t at all to her taste, but it suited her to play at being Daddy’s Little Princess when she wanted something. 

“You know she’s a girl?”

“Yeah, but as long as she keeps getting into the winner’s enclosure, I don’t think anyone is going to blow her cover.”

The way she was leaning made her breasts jut out under the flimsy and somewhat garish fabric and he must have been staring.

“Eyes, Jaime. Up here,” she said tartly. And that was galling considering that he knew that she was leaning exactly in that way to get him to look in the first place. 

She turned and started to walk to the end of the stable block and he followed. They didn’t need to talk about it. There was only one reason she would be down here, if she wasn’t riding herself. He gave a little chuckle to himself at that thought. Another kind, perhaps.

There was a hayloft at the end of the block, quiet and out of the way at this time of day. They were unlikely to be disturbed. She turned at the door and her eyes flickered to his hand, still absently holding the crop. 

He went to drop it and Cersei’s hand caught his wrist as she leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. “Keep it.”

His eyes widened for a moment, then he grinned. 

Jaime followed her up the ladder to the top part of the hayloft, deliberately nudging his face into her buttocks until she gave him a little kick with one foot.

“Do you want me to fall, jackass?”

“No, but I’d like to bury my face between your legs.”

She groaned and climbed faster. 

He had barely got to his feet when she started to tug at his clothes, yanking his trousers, underwear, all down and he helped her as best as he could. She might make a good show of being the cool and collected one, but once she was sure they were safe, she was madly frantic, like a hurricane of hands and hair and lips. 

Cersei dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, and his hand instinctively tangled in her knot of gold hair. 

“Oh fuck,” he said loudly, not quite prepared for her to be on him so fast. 

She wrapped her hand around the shaft and worked him hard, using everything she could, fingers, tongue, lips, sucking and lapping and using her mouth to fuck him. 

Jaime’s hands wrapped around the back of her head, trying desperately not to force her down, but god, how could the part of her that was the sharpest be so soft and warm? He grunted in pleasure as her tongue found a sensitive spot and her hand tightened around him. His knees buckled and he stumbled. 

“Got to sit,” he managed, and fell back onto a bale, spreading his legs wide enough that she could crawl between them. This time he noticed her hand slip down between her legs, rubbing through the dress. He fumbled, and managed to catch her arm enough to bring it up and away. 

“No. I want to do that.”

She glanced up at him, the look something between anger, and frustration, and oh yes, yes now. He kept hold of her wrist, kept looking into her eyes. Cersei with her lips wrapped around his cock remained one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life. 

His fingers tightened on her wrist as he came, the hand that was still buried in her hair tugging as he panted and thrust under her. 

She drew back, choked, spat, and wiped a hand across her mouth. “Can’t get come over Father’s dress,” she muttered. 

“Then let’s take it off.”

He pulled her up into his lap, kissing her mouth, her neck and along her collarbone. The dress was simple enough, up and over her head and onto the floor in a moment. Her bra followed quickly and he tucked one hand into her underwear, fingers squeezing her buttock. “I swear these get smaller every time.”

Cersei laughed. 

He couldn’t get them off her while she was sat across his lap, so he contented himself with more kissing, pausing only to add his shirt to the pile of discarded clothes.

She ground her hips down into him and moaned into his mouth. “You should fuck me.”

“While you screwed yourself there, my love. You’ll have to wait. I’m not a teenager anymore.”

His twin cocked an eyebrow. “You finished quickly enough for one.”

Jaime nibbled at the edge of her ear and along her neck, sucking on the pulse point. “You made damned sure of that. Don’t tell me that wasn’t what you were gunning for,” he muttered, his lips moving against her skin as he spoke and the low thrum of his voice vibrated against her throat.

She smiled, the twin of his own cocky, knowing grin, and lifted herself off him. She sashayed over the uneven planks, completely unselfconscious even clad only in her underwear. She picked the riding crop up from where it had been dropped next to the ladder, and turned, still with that lionish grin on her face. 

“Dare I hope that you’ll do as you’re told?” Jaime asked playfully, realising her suggestion. He stood and went to her, and she pressed it into his hand, arching her body against him as she did it. 

“You never know your luck. But since we’re waiting for you, you may as well get me lathered up.”

He eyed her for a long time, and it seemed to Cersei that he was hesitating because she was putting him into a role where he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Honestly,” Cersei rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulders. “If you can’t do it, just kneel down and put your tongue to use. We-” The crop tapped lightly against the side of her leg. 

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “As much as I would like to bury my face in your cunt, I think you should get down on your knees again.”

Cersei dropped like stone to the floor, a convulsive shiver running through her and goosebumps standing up on her arms. It had seemed like a harmless bit of fun not long ago, and she had almost been teasing him with it, wondering if he would really dare to… But dare he did. Her compliance might have been amazing to anyone who knew her - Cersei Lannister was a force of nature. But that was exactly it. She could only show vunerability to someone she trusted and there was only one person in the world that she trusted.

She was straight backed, nearly defiant, because that was almost part of it. That he had to ask. She would do anything, but he had to ask it of her. 

Jaime stood back admiringly. She was quite something to look at. He didn’t touch her though, just traced the leather tip of the crop over one erect nipple, teasing at it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making her chest heave in a way that he appreciated. 

“Hands and knees, sweetling,” he said, turning to drag a bale over until he could sit next to her. Cersei did as she was bid, her breathing still a little fast.

He realised belatedly that she was still in her underwear and hooked his fingers under the black lace to drag it down. She was so wet that it clung to her and when that final article of clothing had been discarded, he couldn’t resist plunging his hand between her legs. 

She writhed against it like there was a current running through her, but he only teased at her entrance, giving her only the possibility, the suggestion of penetration. 

He swore quietly at the feel of her. “You’re so wet… Fuck. How long have you been waiting for this?”

She didn’t answer, her hair fell in yellow curtains around her head.

“You aren’t going to last long, are you?” 

“If you don’t start using it, you’ll never find out,” she retorted. The crop came down across her buttocks and she flinched.

“Harder.”

The next one was too hard and she yelped. The red stripe was a little too vivid and didn’t fade. He had good control usually - with horses. He judged the next one just right though and he heard the breath fly out of her in a sharp gasp, her hips canting just a little before she could stop it. 

He used the crop a few more times, laying red marks across her flawless skin. Cersei felt the burn of it, each time closer to losing it completely. She wasn’t just gasping anymore but moaning, and she bucked at every stroke, her body arching obscenely, frantically trying to fuck the empty air. Jaime stopped a while and she shivered, aching with need and anticipation. His hand was on her flank, warm and reassuring. He rubbed gently at her side, and then the crop nudged gently at the inside of her thigh.

“Open your legs. I want to see you.”

She slid her knees apart, arching her back, knowing the way that it would put every pink fold on display. Her legs shook as the tip of the crop teased at her clit and a low throbbing groan came from her throat. It danced back to stroke the wetness at her entrance and she rocked against it, trying to get more than that light touch. She was so mindlessly aroused now that she would have done anything, anything to be fucked. 

It was not something that had escaped Jaime’s notice and he dropped to his knees between her legs, his cock jutting out from his body. He slid the head along her slit, wet and warm and Cersei shuddered and tried to rock back onto him. He held her off a moment longer, denying her long enough to feel her shudder again, and plunged into her. Cersei gave a choking sob of satisfaction. He almost didn’t need to move, her body slamming back onto him, riding him with wild abandon. 

Jaime wrapped a hand around her hip, helping them both find a rhythm, the other hand tangled in her hair. 

There was a sweet sting that laced and darted across her skin where the crop had landed, and it renewed everytime his body ground into hers. She was panting hard, using every muscle to rock back, to take as much of him as she could, as hard as she could. He started to pull her up against him, so that her back was pressed into his chest and the change of angle was enough. Her orgasm hit and she shook in his arms, something between a sob and a howl issuing from her lips. 

Jaime held her limp body against him, thrusting up and into her with a jerky rhythm that betrayed his own need. The hand that was caught in her hair grabbed her face and turned it until he could scrape his teeth along her jawline. Cersei tilted her head back, trying to give him better access. She groaned with every thrust - god, it still felt so good - and her hand reached back to grab at his hip, pulling him in, encouraging every last movement. His hips bucked once more as he came, filling her, letting her weary body crumple back down again. 

As her head fell, her eyes met eyes, wide and round, and a jolt of shock went through her. There was a boy on the ladder. Jaime’s semen was running down her leg and there was a boy on the ladder. The boy tried to scramble away, realising he had been seen, but in his haste he slipped. The ladder swung treacherously to one side and he caught at the ledge as it fell. 

“He saw us,” she said frantically as Jaime darted over to drag the little wretch up.

“I know.” He set the boy down on the floor of the hayloft and looked at him a moment. “You’re Arry’s brother, aren’t you?”

The boy nodded.

Jaime looked back at Cersei. It was in her face, it was all in her face. _This can’t get out. It would destroy us._ It was simple after that. Distasteful, but simple. He glanced down once, just to make sure there was no one else. This side of the ground was concrete, but the hay was piled high on the right. He and Cersei could drop down that way, no need for a ladder. He didn’t look at the boy again, but back into Cersei’s pleading face. 

“The things I do for love.”


End file.
